


In Meetings

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader is JJ's younger sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Reader is JJ's younger sister and she and Emily admit their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Female Reader, Emily Prentiss/Reader
Kudos: 50





	In Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emilyprentissisababe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=emilyprentissisababe).



"Y/N, where are you?"

"I'm here with Henry. I let Mom leave to go run some errands."

"Do not open the door for anyone. Lock the windows and doors."

You put your sister on speaker as you began to do as she instructed. You could hear JJ was visibly shaken. You had always made sure the front and back doors were locked but you hadn't checked the garage. You quickly closed it and went to closing the windows. Once that was done, you had asked JJ what exactly was going on.

"....Will and Emily are inside. Will has a bomb strapped to him."

While JJ was talking to you, you took Henry and barricaded yourself in his room. You had already cleared his closet and moved the dresser to the door and started pushing his bed against the door as well just in case. You didn't see anyone but you weren't taking any chances.

"JJ, can you have a unit respond to the house to -"

"I'm on my way to you now. What's going on?"

"I'm just getting this feeling someone is watching us. We're in Henry's room right now."

"Take me off speaker."

You do so, and hear her to continue talking.

"You still have the gun I gave you?"

"Yes."

"I'm sending you a picture now. Shoot if any of them come inside. They have no qualms on killing."

Meanwhile, you were reassuring Henry. You just hoped Emily and Will would be okay. 

* * *

Once JJ had killed the female unsub, Henry went straight for her. 

"I'm so glad you were here with him, Y/N."

"I would die before anything happened to him."

Your older sister gave you a look to say that the two of you would be discussing this much later. 

"Any updates on Will and Emily?"

"They're safe! We're going to the hospital now."

* * *

Seeing Emily get checked out, you hadn't thought of doing anything. 

"Y/N."

"Emily, I can't...I can't lose you. If anything were to happen to you. I can't lose you again. I've almost lost you twice, and I don't want to be a coward anymore. I love you. I cried for you when JJ called me and told me you had died. She comforted me as she told me how Ian had stabbed you and you hadn't made it off the table."

Emily wrapped her arms around you.

"I love you too, Y/N. I know this isn't exactly ideal and it feels like we're going too fast."

"Not fast enough."

The two of you only stopped kissing when your sister interrupted by casually clearing her throat.

"Y/N's right. If anything, you two should have been together years ago."

* * *

Your sister was dancing with Will, and you were dancing with the woman who proposed to you while everyone was on their way to the reception. You would hold off your announcement until later. You knew Emily had accepted the job at Interpol, and that's where you would go. The two of you had let so much time fly by, neither of you were going to let the other go. Of course, your fianceé very much wanted you to make your own choices and decisions. Yet, you knew you'd follow her anywhere.

"How'd I get so lucky to be dancing with you, Y/N?"

"We're both lucky, my love. You know, JJ didn't want any toasts."

Emily let out a laugh so pure.

"Discretely."

You give her a kiss before moving to sit down. You had ridden with her here, which meant the two of you could leave at any time. A fact you thoroughly enjoyed since the two of you were planning on leaving straight for the airport once making a quick stop at home to get your passports. Everything else could be shipped to you. 

Whatever happened next, you were just grateful for tonight. You had no way of knowing that when you woke up this morning that not only would you be engaged but your sister would also propose to Will and then get married right away. 


End file.
